


На счёт «дохуя»

by WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Category: Dark Avengers (Comic), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Homophobic Language, Love/Hate, M/M, Racist Language, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Summary: Для человека, ненавидящего устный счёт, он слишком любит подсчитывать очки.
Relationships: Daken/Bullseye
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	На счёт «дохуя»

При Мстителях — при настоящих, которые со Старком, Бартоном и прочим нимбоносным сбродом — тут была приличная зона отдыха. Укомплектованная под завязку навороченной техникой, марочным бухлом и всякой приятной дребеденью вроде мягких кресел, в которых надо лежать. Когда Озборн привёл сюда их, от бухла осталась пара пробок в мусорной корзине, но остальное вполне наличествовало. Первую неделю. Потом Лестер под аккомпанемент новостной сводки расхуячил плазму.

Наверное, он и открыл счёт. Или это был сам Озборн, разъебавший об стену стакан, едва на экране появилось лицо Старка?.. Похуй. Важно, что именно с того дня зона отдыха из «условно пристойной» неукоснительно превращалась в «безусловный пиздец», сегодня наконец достигнув этого звания по всем параметрам, потому что Мак таки забил хуй на прямой запрет и засмолил самокрутку, не уходя к себе.

Сощурившись, Лестер высматривает сквозь жидкую завесу сладкого дыма спящего прямо среди обрывков мягких кресел Росомаху. Не натурального, волосатого, прокуренного квадратного мудака, а мудака треугольного, помельче и поглаже, с раскосыми зенками и непонятно как до сих пор не расползшейся и не выцветшей от постоянной регенерации татухой на полторса. Подойдя, вглядывается получше. Рядом с одной из раскинутых в стороны когтистых рук — неудивительно, что кресла в таком состоянии, удивительно, что они вообще хоть сколько-то продержались, — блестит нарочито-яркой этикеткой бутылка, чьё содержимое разве что Росомаха и может пить без особых последствий. И, наверное, Мак, если Веном согласится жрать подобную гадость.

Липовые Мстители, вторичный Росомаха, палёный виски… Даже ненависть, охватывающая каждый раз, как Мудакен ему подмигивает, какая-то… ненастоящая.

Двадцать четыре дня, думает Лестер. Даже с учётом штрафов и муштры от Озборна, мозгоёбства Софен и ОКР Часового, они угваздали это милое местечко меньше, чем за месяц. Но больше, чем за три недели. Рекорд — на его памяти.

— Слышь, пидор…

Обычно Росомаха перехватывает его ногу до того, как она коснётся рёбер, но на сей раз, видимо, и впрямь на что-то убойное напоролся. Бок проминается внутрь под острым твёрдым носом ботинка, хрустит.

— Пошёл на хуй, — внятно произносит этот мудак, не удосужившись даже открыть глаза, не то что дёрнуться. Лестер цокает языком.

— Снимите комнату, — орёт Мак, который под дурью вечно переключается из модуса «все — еда» в модус оголтелого шиппера. Ненадолго, пока на хавчик не пробьёт.

— Пошёл на хуй, — орёт в ответ Лестер и снова заносит ногу, чтобы пнуть в уже почти выправившийся бок. И немедленно оказывается на полу, нехуёво приложившись головой о пресловутую бутылку.

Росомаха нависает сверху, глаза мутные, дышит тяжко — знай его Лестер чуть хуже, решил бы, что всё, пизда. Но максимум, что тот может ему сделать, пока они под крылышком Озборна рядятся в чужие клоунские шмотки, это наставить синяков — другого стрелка в команду хуй найдёшь. А вот Лестер его и пинать, и пырять, и даже стрелами утыкать «под дикобраза» очень даже может — и с завидной регулярностью так и поступает. Потому что нехуй нависать вот так. Нехуй свои глазки хуёнские строить. Нехуй лыбиться. Нехуй…

Росомаха чуть приподнимает голову, и Лестер выплёвывает ему в глаз кусок пластиковой шпажки от какого-то сложного коктейля, который удалось надыбать за полквартала от Башни.

— Десять-семь, — озвучивает он счёт, пока мудак пытается проморгаться. Десять — в левый, семь — в правый. Надо бы выровнять, но правый Росомаха почему-то щурит куда чаще, а подставляет реже.

— Девять, — поправляет этот мудак, всё ещё отказываясь признавать тот раз, когда Лестер засветил ему в зрачок конфетой. Недостаточно ему, блядь, повреждений. Да тут сколько ни нанеси, всё недостаточно будет, он же лечится, сука.

— Десять, — щерится Лестер в ответ и заезжает ему коленом по яйцам. Ну, то есть пытается заехать, но тот, похоже, уже достаточно пришёл в себя. Или достаточно разозлился. Или не разозлился — Лестер всё ещё слишком часто ошибается, пытаясь вычленить, бешенство там преобладает или возбуждение.

— Де-вя… — выплёвывает отдельно каждый слог Росомаха, медленно наклоняясь, и припечатывает финальной согласной ему прямо в рот: — ...ть!

— Я передумал, — снова подаёт голос Мак, — тут ебитесь. Вместо телика будете.

Это уже сто первая шуточка от него на эту тему, и круче него только Софен, которая однажды умудрилась за единственную, блядь, беседу сорок семь раз упомянуть, что Лестер ебётся с Росомахой, да кто кого, да как именно, и что она бы посмотрела и продавала бы домашнее видео с ними.

Росомаха настолько вплотную, что вздумай Лестер продолжить спорить — обязательно заденет его рот губами. Будет почти как поцелуй, и мало ли их — пять, сука, ёбаных пять раз этот сучий шустрый мудила его подловил и успел чмокнуть! — уже у них… Вот только теперь не Росомаха это сделает, улучив миг, когда Лестер недостаточно сосредоточен, чтобы увернуться, а сам Лестер. И на взгляд Лестера это будет как признание всего того, что о них говорила Софен. И согласие на всё то, что им постоянно советует Мак. И первый, блядь, раз, когда…

Да похуй, думает Лестер, резко вдыхает — и открывает новый счёт.


End file.
